Perheen puolesta
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Peterillä on on salainen perhe, perhe jotta hän ei voi paljastaa kenelekään.
1. alku sanat

**Okei...olen pitkän aikaa miettinyt tällaista tarinaa, ensin en tiennyt tekisinkö sen vai en, ja kirjoittaisinko suomeksi vaiko englanniksi. Mutta päätin lopulta tehdä sen, ja suomeksi, niin se on helpompaa. Ja anteeksi nämä kirjoitus virheet, en voi tälle mitään.**

* * *

Spider-Man oikealta nimeltään Peter Parker, työskenteli S.H.I.E.L.D.-salaisessa järjestössä, jota komensi Nick Fury.

Peter Parker oli orpo, hän oli ensin menettänyt vanhempansa traagisessa onnettomuudessa, tai niin lehdet niin väittivät, Peter tiesi sen että hänen vanhempansa työskennelleet hallitukselle, muuta hän ei tiennyt, eikä hän muistanut paljonkaan vanhempiaan.

Ollessaan vasta peni lapsi, hän asui vanhempiensa menetyksen jälkeen, May-tädin ja Ben-sedän luona. Muutamaa viikkoa myöhemmin, kaamea rosvo Jouko hyökkäsi heidän taloonsa ja vain Peter pelastui kaameasta verilöylystä.

Nick Fury, tiesi kaiken tämän, hän tiesi myös että myöhemmin noin 15 vuotiaana, Peter sai radioaktiivisen hämähäkin pureman. Joka puolestaan antoi uskomattomat kyvyt, ja niiden kautta Peteristä, _tuli_ Spider-Man.  
Spider-Man käytti kykyjään, auttaakseen muita, ettei kukaan muu kokisi samaa mitä hän oli joutunut kokemaan lapsena.

Nick tiesi tuon kaiken, ja hän tiesi myös sen, että Spider-Manilla oli vaikeuksia kykyjensä kanssa, siksi hän tarjosi hänelle kolutusta, jotta hänestä tuli oikea supersankari. Ensin Peter kieltäytyi, mutta suostui lopulta, ja hän sai S.H.I.E.L. ä ystäviä, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist ja Power Man.

Mutta vaikka Nick luuli tuntevansa hyvin Spider-Manin, niin oli **yksi** asia mitä hän ei tiennyt, nimittäin sen...että hänellä **oli** perhe, salainen perhe, jota hän ei voinut paljastaa kenellekään. Ei edes Nick Furyille.

Peterin perhe oli ninja mutantti kilpikonnat, ja mutantti rotta. Miten hän päätyi heidän luokse? No se selviää ajan mittaan sinulle, mutta nyt aloitamme tämän tarinan.


	2. Lauantai toimintaa

Pikku Peter ...kuuli olohuoneen alakerrasta kovaa ryminää ja huutoa. Peter hiipi hiljaa alakertaan, ja näki kun rosvo jouko uhkaili hänen setänsä ja tätiän.

"Antakaa meille ne rahat! tai muuten..."Joku uhkaili.

"Ei käy! vaikka olenkin vanha en alistu moiseen," Ben-setä sanoi.

" Uuu...ja millä voimilla sinä minua aiot päihittää?! kysyi rosvo pilkallisesti, ja muut rosvot nauroivat.

"Sanotaan...että suuri voima tuo suuren vastuun," sanoi Ben-setä lyhyesti.

Peter pelästyi pahasti, kun rosvot alkoivat nauraa ja tuhota paikkoja, hänen tätinsä kiljui kauhista. Ja näki siten Peterin yläkerran portaissa.

"Pakene!" täti huusi, ja Peter totteli, hän pakeni oman makuu huoneen ikkunasta, ja juoksi niin kovaa kuin jaksoi, ja piiloutui sivukujiin.

* * *

Peter hätkähti hereille, hän katsoi hikisenä ympärilleen, ja huomasi makaavansa omassa huoneessa, omassa sängyssään.

 _"Uuuh...en ole nähnyt tuota unta pitkään aikaan,"_ hän tuumi helpottuneena, mutta tuo uni sai hänet muistelemaan lapsuuttaan.

 _"Niin...niin siinä kävi...ja sen kautta minut löysi Mestari Tikku, ja pelasti minut, ilman häntä, olisin kai varttunut huonossa seurassa."_ hän tuumi.  
Silloin Raph tuli paikalle.

"Hei Peter! ala jo tulla, aamu harjoitukset alkavat kohta!" Raph komensi.

"Joo mä tuun," Peter sanoi, ja puki kiireesti vihreän trikoo puvun.

 _"Voi juku, nykyään minulla on aina kiire, harjoituksia, koulua, hämähäki-super hommia, ynnä muuta, mutta onneksi nyt on lauantai."_ Peter tuumi.

 _"Suuri voima tuo suuren vastuun, niin Ben-setä sanoi...kumpa hän tietäisi miten oikeassa hän olikaan,"_ Peter ajatteli, ja kiirehti toisten luo.

Aamu harjoitukset, kestivät noin tunnin, Peter ja hänen kilpikonna veljensä, harjoittelivat tuplahyppyjä, tupla potkuja, ja muutamaa väistö liikettä. Lopuksi mestari Tikku halusi heidän kaikkien meditoivat kymmenen minutia, ennen aamiaista.

"Äääh! vatsani kurnii," valitti Michelangelo.

"Muista poikani, ninjan on oltava kärsivällinen, ja hänen on osattava itsekuria, tämä on hyvää harjoitusta sille." Mestari Tikku sanoi.

Meditaation jälkeen Peter perheineen, siirtyivät aamiais pöytään. Pöydässä suunniteltiin päivän ohjelmaa.

"Tänään saate siivota huoneenne, Donatello on sinun vuorosi tiskata astiat, ja Leonardo ja Peter, te saate käydä kaupassa." Tikku sanoi.

"Kyllä mestari," pojat vastasivat, vaikka oman huoneen siivoaminen ei houkutellut.

"Mennäkö illalla, katojuoksulle?" Raphael kysyi.

"Joo mennään, voitaisiin rikkoa uusi ennätys," Leonardo sanoi.

"Minä en voi tulla, minulla on elokuva ilta kavereitteni kanssa." Peter sanoi.

"Äääh! nykyään sinä et enää tee kanssamme mitään," Raphael valitti.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi perua sitä." Peter sanoi.

"Ei se mitään Peter, mene vain." Leo sanoi sovittavasti.

Ja niin kului päivä, Peter siivosi oman huoneensa. Hänen huoneensa oli sisustettu, tähtikartta julisteilla, hämähäkki julisteilla, hänellä oli peni kirja hylly, jossa oli muutama tietokirja, kolme sarjakuva, ja yksi satukirja. Huoneessa oli myös tutkimus välineistöä, tietokone, ja tietokoneen pöytä ja tuoli, sänky oli itse tehty, puusta ja metallista.

Huoneen siivoamisen jälkeen, Peter ja Leonardo menivät ruoka ostoksille, ruoka kasseja tuli ainakin kaksi täysinäistä.

Leonardo oli pukeutunut etsivän takkiin ja hattuun, ja Peter punaiseen huppariin, ja sinisiin farkkuihin.

"Okei...tässä on kaikki mitä tarvitsemme, tiskiaine, omenoita, salaatin lehtiä, kolme ananas tölkkiä, riisi pussi, sekavihannes pussi...juu kaikkea on," Peter luetteli.

"Hyvä, mennän nyt, ennen kuin joku hoksaa minut," sanoi Leonardo, sillä ilmoitus tauluissa oli kuvia hänestä ja veljistään. Mutta Peterin helpotukseksi, Spider-Man ei ollut niissä kuvissa mukana.

"Ihan hölmöä, kaikki on Triceratonien syytä, jos heidän johtaja ei olisi paljastanut teitä, kaikki olisi toisin," Peter mutisi.

"Niin, mutta sille ei voi mitään, tästä kaikesta on jo kulunut muutama viikko, ja luulen että pian ihmiset unohtava meidät." Leo totesi.

"Niin kai...ja toivoisin myös että Jameson, lopettaisi Spider-Man mesomiset, kyllästyn jo siihen." Peter sanoi happamasti.

"No kuten sanoin, tälle ei voi mitään." Leo totesi hymyillen.

Illalla, Peter meni Luke, Danielin, Ava ja Sam Alexanderin kanssa elokuviin, leffa oli jännitys elokuva, ja tosi hyvä. Leffan loputtua Peter ystävineen meni jäätelölle.

"Tosi hyvä elokuva, täynnä toimintaa!" Sam intoili.

"Joo..mutta turhan jännä, sadanko nukutuksi tänä yönä?" tuumi Ava.

Juuri siinä samassa, Phil Coulson soitti Peterin kännykään, ( Peterillä oli että tavallinen känny, että konnakänny, jota hän käytti vain veljien kanssa.)

"Tulkaa pian! Hiekkamies on karannut, ja uhkaa kaupunkia" Phil ilmoitti.

"Okei me tullaan," Peter sanoi.

Onneksi, nuorilla sankareilla oli puvut mukana, joten meni vain viisi minutia saada sankarin asut ylle, ja mennä "tervehtimään" Hiekkamiestä.

Hiekkamies riehui kuin hullu rannalla, ja hitaasti se lähestyi kohti pääkatuja. Ihmiset olivat paniikissa.

Spider-Manin ryhmä tuli juuri ajoissa apuun, juuri kun Hiekkamies aikoi tehdä kovia hiekkaisia iskuja.

"Okei, on aika rakentaa hiekkalinna," Spider-Man vitsaili.

Tehtävä ei ollut helppo, hiekkamies halusi tuhota paikkoja, ja tuhota Spider-Man ryhmän.

"Äää! mitä nyt tehdään? huusi Power Man, sillä homma alkoi karata käsistä.

"Kuulkaa! hämätään sitä, yritetään väsyttää se, ja isketään täydellä voimalla kun on hetki oikea." Spider-Man sanoi, ja vaikka suunnitelma ei ollut paras mahdollinen, niin ainakin se toimi.

He väistelivät parhaansa mukaan Hiekkamiehen iskuja, ja lopulta, rosvo alkoi väsyä, mutta vasta kahden ja puolen tunnin tappelun jälkeen.  
Juuri silloin Nick Fury tuli paikalle, erikois ryhmänsä kanssa, ja mukana olivat myös Kostajat, yhteisvoimin, ja uuta teknologiaa käyttäen, Hiekkamies saatiin satimeen, ja takaisin tyrmään.

 _"Huuuh...se siitä, ja nyt kotiin,"_ Spider-Man tuumi itsekseen.

"Hyvin toimittu nuoret, olette ansainnet kunnon levon, mutta tulkaa huomenna S.H.I.E.L.D.N pää majaan, minulla on tärkeää puhuttavaa. Nick sanoi.

"Selvä se pomo," Spider-Man sanoi uupuneena.

 **Jatkuu...**


	3. Kovaa tietoa

Seuraavana aamuna, Peter nukkui melko pitkää, yö oli ollut hyvin raskas.

Kun hän viimein heräsi, niin mestari Tikku toi hänelle aamiaista.

"Tässä poikani, myöhästyit aamiaiselta, ja pesin sinun Spider-Man asusi, se oli täynnä hiekkaa." Tikku sanoi.

"Kiitos Isä, mun on parasta kiirehtiä, mulla on tapaaminen Nick Furyn luona." Peter sanoi. Siten Peter rypisti otsaansa.

"Kuule Mestari...olenko viime aikoina ollut paljonkin poissa kotoa?" hän kysyi.

"Kyllä, mutta en usko sen haittaavan, toisinaan toivon että olisit välillä kotonakin. Mutta en halua olla esteenäsi, voit vapaasti päättää mitä haluat tehdä, sillä olet fiksu poika, ja tiedät mitä pitää tehdä, mutta muista tämä...me olemme sinun perheesi, ja tämä on kotisi." Tikku sanoi ja hymyili lempeästi Peterille.

"Kiitos Mestari." Peter sanoi.

* * *

Kaksikymmentä minutia myöhemmin, S.H.I.E.L.D-lentävässä tukikohdassa.  
Spider-Man ystävineen, olivat Nick Furyn kanssa salaisessa huoneessa, huoneessa ei ollut muuta kuin jättimäinen tietokone, ja yhdessä nurkassa valvonta kamera.

"No niin nuoret, en ainoastaan kiitä teitä eilisestä tehtävästänne, vaan halusin näyttää teille kaksi asiaa," Fury sanoi.

"Ensinnäkin: tässä on superkone, siihen on tallennettu kaikki huippu salaiset tiedot, kaikkien Kostajista liittyvät tiedot, teidän tiedot mitä tiedämme teistä, Ihmenelosten tiedot, ja pari muuta salaista asiaa. Se miksi tallennamme tiedot tänne, niin tällä ne ovat hyvässä turvassa, ainakin toivon niin. koneessa on turva koodeja, salasanoja, joten sen murtaminen ei ole helppoa. Fury selitti.

"Vau! upeaa,"White Tigersanoi vakuutuneena.

"Jooo, eli kaikki meidän tiedot on siis yhdessä isossa koneessa, aika iso riski," Spider-Man totesi.

"Totta, mutta tällä tavalla, toivomme saavamme hakkerit kiinni, näin paljon tietoa ei kukaan voi noin äkkiä kopioida meiltä." Fury sanoi.

"Entä se toinen juttu?" Nova kysyi.

"Niin, tänne on myös kerätty pari muuta tietoa, joita emme ole vielä ehtineet käsitellä kunnolla, mutta katsokaa tätä." Fury sanoi, ja painoi yhtä tietokone nappia.

Onneksi Spider-Manilla oli naamio naamassa, sillä muut olisivat ihmetellen hänen kauhistunutta ilmetään, sillä se mitä hän näki, sai hänet huolestumaan todella.

Tietokoneen kuvaruudussa, oli teini mutantti ninja kilpikonnat. Se oli yksi niistä typeristä julisteista, siten kuva ruutuun tuli pari muutakin kuvaa kilpikonnista.

 _"Voi ei, eikä, miten ihmeessä?"_ Spider-Man ajatteli paniikissa, mutta hillitsi siten itsensä.

"Kuten varmaan tiedätte, niin tämä juliste on kummitellut jo jonkin aikaa, viime aikoina olemme saaneet muutamia kuvia, näistä otuksista. Emme vielä tiedä varmaa, ovatko kilpikonnat mutantteja, vai kenties naamiais asuisia tyyppejä. Mutta tiedämme sen, että näistä tappelu kuvista voimme huomata, että he tappelevat usein rosvojen kanssa, tai jonkun huligaani jengin kanssa, sen lisäksi heidät on havaittu usein katolla." Nick Fury selitti.

Tietokone näytti useita kuvia, joissa kilpikonnat tappelivat purppuralohikäärmeiden kanssa. Tai he hyppivät katoilla.

"Okei...ja miten tämä meihin liittyy? Spider-Man kysyi ja esitti tyhmää.

"No yksin kertaista, jos näette nämä otukset, ilmoittakaa siitä minulle, haluan lisää tietoa näistä kummajaisista." Fury sanoi.

"Selvä se," Spider-Man sanoi, mutta mielessään, hän päätti mennä heti Mestari Tikkun puheille, tämä oli vakava juttu.

* * *

Peter oli päässyt kotiin, hän kertoi Mestari Tikkulle ja veljeillen, mitä hän oli kuulut ja nähnyt S.H.I.E. ä.

"Hmmm...tämä on huolestuttavaa, hyvin huolestuttavaa," Tikku sanoi ja siveli leukaansa.

"Kuinka se tyyppi onnistui saamaan kuvia meistä?" Raphael ihmetteli.

"Niin miten?" Donatello lisäsi.

"Ja tuliko hyvä puoli otettua?" Michelangelo kysyi huolissaan, ja sai vihaisen katseen Raphaelilta.

" No Nick Fury pystyy vaikka mihin, en itsekään tiedä, miten hän sai selville minun oikean henkilöllisyyteni." Peter sanoi.

"Mutta tämä todistaa sen, että Nick Fury on tarkkaillut meitä, mutta miksi?" Leonardo kummasteli.

"Sitä minä en valitettavasti tiedä, kai siihen on hyvä syy," Peter sanoi.

"Niin poikani, mutta en hyväksy tätä," Tikku sanoi päättäväisesti.

"Sillä jos vihollisemme, sattuvat tunkeutumaan S.H.I.E. , ja tonkimaan tietoja meistä, he voivat löytää meidät, ja parempi vain että ihmiset tietävät meistä vähäsen, he eivät kuitenkaan ymmärtäisi meitä." Tikku selitti.

"Niin mutta mestari...Fury on ihan hyvä tyyppi." Peter puolusteli.

"Uskon sen poikani, mutta turvallisuuden vuoksi en salli sitä, ties mitä siitä voi seurata jos vaikka Agentti Bishop saisi lisä tieto meistä," Tikku sanoi.

Pojat tuijottivat Mestari Tikkua hetken aikaa, ja jokainen mieti tätä asiaa.

"Mestari on oikeassa, emme kaipaa lisä ongelmia," Leo sanoi, ja muut kilpikonnat olivat samaa mieltä.

"joo...Peter sinun täytyy poistaa Superkoneesta kakki tiedot meistä, ja itsestäsi, se on ainoa keino, toki riskinä on se että jäät kiinni, mutta se on kaiken arvoinen juttu. Don sanoi.

Peter huokaisi syvää, hän ei olisi halunnut tehdä sitä, mutta hän tiesi että se oli pakko tehdä, hänen oli otettava tiedot pois kilpikonnista ja heti. Ja hän tiesi että jos heidän vihollisensa saisivat hänestä tietoja, tietokoneen avulla, se olisi paha juttu, ties jos he käyttäisivät niitä tietoja hyväkseen.

"Selvä, katsotaan mitä voin tehdä," Peter sanoi lopulta.

* * *

Hetken päästä, Peter...tai siis Spider-Man, hiipi varovasti S.H.I.E. ilma-alusessa, normaalisti Spider-Man, olisi kulkenut käytävillä, ja käyttänyt ovia, päästäkseen sisään. Mutta tilanne vaati nyt sitä, että hänen oli liikuttava ilmanvaihto putkia pitkin.

Jos hän kulkisi oven kautta tietokoneelle, niin ovikoodi järjestelmä paljastaisi hänet. Sen lisäksi, hänen oli hoidetava kamera.

 _"Onneksi, se kamera vain tallentaa, joten voin tehdä tehokaan, mutta varman vanhan tempun,"_ Spider-Man tuumi itsekseen, samalla kun hän ryömi, ilmanvaihto putkia pitkin.

Kun Spider-Man pääsi perille, oli seuraava vaiheen aika, 1 poista ritilä ilmanvaihdon putkesta, 2 hämähäkki voimia käyttäen, Spider-Man kiipeää seiniä pitkin, ottaa kuvan Donin kameralla, tietokoneesta, ja kuvan hän asentaa kameran eteen.

"Ja nyt vaihe kolme, hakkerointi, kiitos Aprilin, osaan ahkeroitua tänne, vaikka unissanikin." Spider-Man puhui itsekseen.

Koodien ja salasanojen purkamisessa, ei mennyt kuin viisi minutia, ja kilpikonnista ja Spider-Manin tietojen keräämiseen ja lataamiseen meni vain kuusi minutia. Spider-Man oli koko ajan varuillaan, jos nyt joku tulee supertietokoneen luokse, ja näkisi Spider-Manin nuuskimassa tietoja, niin hän olisi silloin tosi tosi pahassa pulassa.

 _"Saisin rangaistukseksi kärpäslätkästä,"_ Spider-Man ajatteli, ja näki itsensä Nick Furyn kuritettavana.

Kun kilpikonnista ja Spider-Man tiedot oli siirretty muisti tikkun, oli vuorossa hämäys, Spider-Man latasi tiedot Kapteeni Amerikasta, Don sanoi, että sen avulla, häntä ei osattaisi epäillä, vaan kaikki luulisivat, että joku konna, vain yrittäisi kerätä tietoa.

Kun tiedot oli siirety, oli Spider-Manin aika lähteä, vähin äänin hän kokosi tavaransa, ja tarkasti hän peitti jälkensä. Kun hän viimein pääsi ulos ilmalaivasta, Spider-Man oli helpottunut, kukaan ei nähnyt häntä. Mutta hänellä oli hiukan syyllinen olo.

 _"En voinut tälle mitään, tein sen mitä perheeni vuoksi teen,"_ Spider-Man sanoi itsekseen.

 **Jos tämä olio jännä, niin odottakaa seuraavaa.**


	4. Perheen vuoksi

Seuraavana iltapäivänä, kun Peter tuli koulusta kotiin, hänellä oli neljä koe paperia mukana, historian koe, matematiikan koe, biologian koe, kemian koe, ja kaikki kymppejä.

"Hienoa Peter, olen ylpeä sinusta," kehui Tikku nähdessään paperit.

"Kiitos Mestari," Peter vastasi hymysuin.

Kun Peter oli saanut läksynsä tehtyä, oli hänen aika lähteä S.H.I.E.L.D-tukikohtaan. Hiukan häntä hermostutti mennä sinne, kun hän ei ollut varma, oliko hänen pikku temppunsa jo huomattu.

Peterin mentyä, muut kilpikonnat alkoivat olla pikku veljestään huolissaan.

" Mestari, se mitä Peter teki S.H.I.E.L.D- tukikohdassa, niin olen huolissani, mitä jos he keksivät, että Peter teki sen?" Leo kysyi mestariltaan, ja muutkin kilpikonnat katsoivat mestariaan kysyvästi.

"No...toivomme, että se ei kovin pian tapahdu, mutta minulla on tunne...että jotain tulee tapahtumaan." Tikku sanoi miettivästi.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D-tukikohdassa, Spider-Man harjoitteli ystäviensä kanssa, simulaatio huoneessa. Kun yhtäkkiä Nick Fury ääni kajahti kaiuttimista.

" **Huomio Spaider-man ryhmä, tulkaa välittömästi supertietokoneen luokse."** Furyi lmoiti.

"Okei...mistäs nyt tuulee?" Nova ihmetteli.

"Oli mitä oli, se kuulosti tärkeältä." White Tiger sanoi.

"Kaikki Furyin ilmoitukset ovat tärkeitä...luulisin," Power Man huomautti.

Spider-Man nielaisi, hän kyllä arvasi mistä Fury halusi puhua.

"Onko kaikki hyvin Spider-Man?" kysyi Iron Fist hän huomasi ystävänsä huolestuneen ilmeen.

"Juu olen, mennään ettei Furyi suutu vitkastelumme," Spider-Man sanoi, ja alkoi Marsia supertietokone huoneeseen.

" _Kaikki ei ole nyt kohdallaan,_ " Iron Fist tuumi itsekseen, mutta antoi asian olla, ja seurasi ystäväänsä.

Matkalla supertietokone huoneeseen, Spider-Man alkoi muistella lupausta, minkä oli antanut Mestari Tikkulle. Tikku oli pyytänyt häntä, ettei hän paljastaisi heitä, ja pitäisi heidät salassa.

 _"Kyllä...annoin sen lupauksen, ja sitä en riko, kaikkea joudun tekemään perheeni vuoksi, mutta perheen on pidettävä yhtä, niin neljä kilpikonna ja yksi rotta, he ovat minun perheeni._ " Spider-Man ajatteli, ja se antoi hänelle lisä varmuutta.

Kun Spider-Man ystävineen, olivat pääset perille, Nick Fury ja Phil Coulson odotivat heitä.

"Hyvä kun tulite, minulla on ilmoitettavaa, olemme juuri saaneet selville, että eilen illalla...joku on hakeroitunut supertietokoneelle." Fury sanoi, ja kaikki olivat ällistyneitä, (Spider-Man teeskenteli ällistynyttä.)

"Mutta miten? tänne ei edes rotta pystyisi noin vain tunkeutumaan?" Spider-Man kysyi, ja salasi jännityksensä.

"Sitä minäkin ihmetelen? valvonta kamera ei paljasta mitään, eikä ovikoodia ole käytetty," Phil sanoi ymmällään.

" _Jes! he eivät huomannet mitään, mutta kestipä heillä kauan huomata hakkerointi._ " Spider-Man riemuitsi salaa.

"No..mitä tietoja varastettiin?" White Tiger kysyi.

"No...tämä on aika outoa...nimittäin Mutantti kilpikonnista on varastettu kaikki tiedot, yhtään ei ole jäänyt jäljelle, huomasimme tämän murron, kun aloimme tutkia hiukan lisää näitä otuksia. Sen lisäksi Spider-Man ja Kapteeni Amerikan tiedot on varastettu, joten emme siis tiedä, mikä juttu tämä on? Olemme jo ilmoittaneet asiasta Kostajille, heidänkin on hyvä tietää tämä." Fury sanoi vakavana.

"Voi ei! joku tietää sun henkilöllisyytesi Spider-Man!" Power Man hätäili.

"Joo...tosi paha," Spider-Man sanoi muka peloissaan, ja yllättyi salaa siitä, miten hyvä näytellä hän on.

"No valvonta kamerat eivät paljasta mitään, joten nyt ainoa toivomme on supertietokoneen asennettu kamera, pikku hetki niin saamme vastauksia, emme voineet heti katsoa...kos-ka hakkeroinnin takia, kone on vähän sekaisin, Phil sanoi, ja näpytteli tietokoneen nappeja.  
Spider-Man säpsähti, hän ei tiennyt että tietokoneessa oli myös kamera.

"Vau! en tiennyt että tietokoneessakin oli kamera," hän sanoi.

"Kyllä, katsoin parhaaksi, että en kerro siitä muille, hyvin harva tietää siitä, tämä oli nimittäin...kuinka sen nyt sanoisin...varotoimi, ja kohta näemme..kannattiko asentaa kamera tietokoneeseen." Fury seliti.

"Okei! nyt kameran nauhuri pyörii!" Phil ilmoitti ja kaikki katsoivat jännittyneenä tietokoneen ruutua.

Tietokoneen kamera näytti ensin tyhjää huonetta, siten kaikki näkivät kuinka ilmastoinnin luuku avautui.

"No niinpä tietysti! ilmanvaihto putki!" huudahti Fury.

Siten kuvaruutuun tuli Spider-Man, kaikki ällistyivät nähdessään hänet, eikä kukaan huomannut Spider-Manin hiipivän hitaasti taaksepäin.  
Kuvassa Spider-Man, otti ensin kuvan tietokoneesta, ja laitto itsestään kehittyneen kuvan kameran eteen, ja siten Spider-Man hyppäsi seinästä tietokoneen ääreen.

"Hetkinen nyt! tuossa on joku virhe," Power Man sanoi kiihtyneenä.

"Spider-Man ei ikinä tekisi mitään tuollaista, vai mitä.." Power Man lause jäi kesken, huomatessaan Spider-Manin kadonnen.  
"Hei! missä on Spider-Man?" hän huudahti.

* * *

Spider-Man kyllä tiesi, että heti kun hänet nähtäisiin kuvaruudussa, niin silloin, toiset vaativat vastauksia varsinkin Nick Fury. Siksi hän hiipi vähin äänin pois paikalta, käyttäen ninja taitojaan.

" _Vain hölmö jää odottamaan kuulustelua, nyt on parasta häipyä ja äkkiä sitenkin._ " Spider-Man ajatteli itsekseen, ja onnistui pääsemään ilma-aluksen kannelle. Mutta silloin paikalle saapuivat hänen ystävänsä Furyn kanssa.

"Voi ei," hän vaikeroi hiljaa. Tästä tulisi kova ja ruma tappelu, ja sitä hän ei kyllä halunnut.

"Spider-Man, uskoakseni..sinulla on nyt vähän selitettävää," Fury sanoi ankarasti.

"Sorri vaan, mutta en voi kertoa mitään," Spider-Man sanoi, ja ryntäsi kohti ulko-ovea, josta hän pääsi aluksen katolle, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, ja Iron Fist, seurasivat häntä.

"Spider-Man! seis ja heti!" Nova komensi, ja ampui pari energia palloa Spider-Mania kohti.

Spider-Man vaistosi vaaran, ja väisti iskut hyppäämällä.

"Minä varoitan teitä! jäätäkää minut rauhaan! en halua tapella kanssanne" Spider-Man huusi epätoivoisena, sillä hän ei halunnut tätä, ja jos toiset eivät uskoisi hänen varoitustaan, hänen olisi tapeltava heidän kanssaan.

"Spider-Man... ole kiltti ja kerro mistä on kyse," White Tiger pyysi, hän halusi ymmärtää ystäväänsä.

"Me olemme ystäviäsi, kerro meille miksi teet tämän, tämän ei tarvitse mennä näin." Iron Fist vahvisti.

"Totta...ei niin...mutta en voi kertoa mitään, olen pahoillani," Spider-Mansanoi alakuloisena, ja aikoi juuri hypätä, kun Nova lensi häntä kohti.

"Et mene minnekään!" Nova huusi, mutta silloin Spider-Man käytti hämähäkki seitiään, ja liimasi Novan maahan.

Toisten auttaessa Novaa irti, Spider-Man hyppäsi aluksesta ja suoraan katolle hän laskeutui. Spider-Man huomasi jo kaukaa, että hänen ystävänsä olivat tulossa hänen peräänsä.

Spider-Man loiki katolta katolle, ja lopuksi hän hyppäsi syrjäkujien varjoihin.

Spider-Manin ystävät kadottivat Spider-Manin ja kiertelivät ympäriinsä häntä etsien.

"Minne hän katosi?" Power Man kummasteli.

" En tiedä, hän liikkui tosi nopeasti, ja katsoi siten jonnekin," Iron Fist sanoi ymmällään.

"Odottakaa! minulla on känny, ja siinä on paikannin, pystyn kai jäljittämään hänet sen avulla," White Tiger sanoi, ja kännykkä johdatti heidät yhteen syrjä kujalle, mutta kaikkien ällistykseksi ja pettymykseksi, Spider-Man oli jättänyt kännykänsä maahan, ja kadonnut jonnekin.

"No niin! nyt kyllä Fury suuttuu meille," Nova sanoi pettyneenä, ja poimi Spider-Manin kännykän maasta.

"Mennään takaisin tukikohtaan." White Tiger sanoi, eikä kukaan hoksannut viemäri luukkua.

Niin Spider-Man oli paennut sitä kautta viemäreihin, hän oli sitä ennen heittänyt kännykänsä pois, jotta häntä ei pystyttäisi jäljittämään.

Spider-Man oli helpottunut, kun ei jäänyt kiinni, mutta oli surullinen, että hän oli nyt menettänyt ystäviä, eikä mikään olisi niin kuin ennen.

* * *

Surullisena, Spider-Man palasi kotiin, ja kertoi Mestari Tikkulle ja hänen veljeillen, mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Olemme pahoillamme Peter, tämä on meidän syytä," Leo sanoi häpeissään, ja muutkin veljet olivat pahoillaan.

"Ei se teidän syy ollut, olin varomaton," Peter sanoi surkeana.

Tikku katsoi Peteriä lempeästi.

"Poikani, tiedän että olet surullinen, koska toivoit ettei kukaan saisi selville mitä teit, sillä se mitä teit, niin teit sen rakkaudesta perhettäsi kohtaan," Tikku sanoi isällisesti.

"Niin...niin tein...ja jouduin maksamaan siitä kalliin hinnan, nyt olen rosvojen listalla," Peter sanoi apeana, ja yksi kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen.

Tikku otti Peterin pehmeään halaukseen, ja Peter alkoi itkeä kuin pikku poika.

"Itke vain poikani, olen tässä," Tikku kuiskasi hellästi.


	5. Loma

S.H.I.E.L.D-tukikohdassa, oltiin aivan ymmällään Spider-Manin tempusta.

"Sanon sen! se hämähäkki on petturi, hän on pettänyt meidät" Nova sanoi vihaisena, häntä kiukutti se että Spider-Man oli pääsyt karkuun.

"En usko sitä! Spider-Man ei ikinä tekisi sitä," Power Man kiisti.

"Ai jaa? no selitä siten miksi..." Novan lause jäi kesken kun Iron Fist sulki hänen suunsa kädellä.

"Rauhoitu Nova, emme saa tehdä hätäisiä johto päätöksiä ensi vaikutelmasta," Iron Fist rauhoitteli.

"Totta, tämän takana on jotain muuta...mutta mitä?" White Tiger sanoi ja katsoi kysyvästi Nick Furya.

Nick katsoi kaikkia nuoria ja huokaisi syvään.

"Niin tuo on hyvä kysymys White Tiger, tässä kaikessa on jotain...ja luulen että Spider-Man ja kilpikonnat liittyvät jotenkin yhteen," hän sanoi.

Kaikki olivat hiljaa, kukaan ei tiennyt miksi ja minkä takia Spider-Man oli hakeroutinut tietokoneelle, ja vienyt kaikki tiedot mutantti kilpikonnista.

* * *

Peter makasi vuoteessaan, hän näki levotmia unia, ja kun hän aamulla heräsi, oli hänellä kurja ja väsynyt olo. Don tuli hakemaan veljeään aamiaiselle.  
"Hei Peter, miten voit?" Don kysyi varovasti.

"Moi Don...ihan hyvin...kai," Peter vastasi apeana. Don nyökkäsi ja huokaisi syvään.

"Tule pikku veli, aamiainen on valmis, Leo valmisti pannukakkuja." Don sanoi.

"Kiitos, mutta ei ole nälkä," Peter sanoi ja hieroi silmiään.

"Tule nyt vain, et voi mököttää koko päivää sängyssä," Don sanoi ja suorastaan kiskoi Peterin pois huoneestaan.

"No okei okei, mennään siten," Peter myöntyi ja seurasi Donia.

Pöydässä...oli melko hiljainen tunnelma, se johtui Peteristä, hän ei paljoakaan puhunut, Michelangelo yritti pelleilemällä saada leposaman tunnelman, mutta turhaan.

" Hei jätkä! koita nyt jo ryhdistäytyä," Mikey sanoi närkästyneenä, hän inhosi sitä, jos Peter ei nauranut hänen jutulle.

"Anteeksi Mikey, yritä ymmärtää...en ole oma itseni, se eilinen...no minusta tuntuu kurjalta kun paljastuin sillä lailla, ja jouduin pakenemaan kuin kunniaton roisto. Ja nyt kaikki varmasti pitävät minua petturina, ja vain siksi kun Hakkeroiduin supertietokoneelle. Onhan elämämme ollut monimutkaista ennenkin, mutta nyt...se mutkistui entisestään." Peter sanoi alla päin, ja kuulosti siltä kuin hän kohta itkisi.

"Hei veli, piristy, kaikki kyllä järjestyy," Raffaello rohkaisi veljeään. Ja muut vain nyökyttelivät päätään, ja hymyilivät Peterille rohkaisevasti.

"Joo...ja oikeastaan..tätä ei olisi tapahtunut, jos Fury ei olisi ottanut meistä kuvia, joten oikeastaan tämä on meidän syytä, että jouduit tähän tilanteeseen." Leo sanoi.

"Ähh! eikä ole, en minä teitä siitä syytä, ette voineet tietää...tai siis kukaan meistä ei voinut tietää niistä kuvista." Peter sanoi hiukan reipaamalla äänellä.

"Niin poikani...Viisas mies on sanonut: kun on kulkenut eteenpäin pitkälle, niin on jo myöhäistä kääntyä takaisin, mutta älä huoli, et ole yksin vaan olemme tukenasi, selviät kyllä tästä." Sanoi Mestari Tikku, joka oli tullut paikalle.

Peter huokaisi ja katsoi perhettään, hän tiesi Tikkun olevan oikeassa.

"Kiitos Sensei...ja te kaikki muut...arvostan apuanne," hän sanoi kiitollisena.

Kun aamiainen oli syöty, Tikulla oli kaikille yllätys.

"Poikani, minusta on parempi, että lähdemme New Yorkista pois hetkeksi, menemme lomalle Caseyn Mummon mökille. Olen jo ilmoittanut Casey ja April, ja he tulevat mukaamme." Tikku sanoi.

Kilpikonnat eivät pannet vastaan, heille se sopi oikein hyvin.

Ja Peter totesi, että hän oli loman tarpeessa.

Peter kiirehti huoneeseensa, ja pakkasi laukkunsa kaikkea mitä tarvitsi,

"Vaihto vaateet, seiti vehkeet kaiken varalle...ja pari kirjaa...jaaa...niin! kamera tietysti mukaan." Peter puhui itsekseen.

Peter otti mukaansa vielä kiikarit, ja pari heittotähteä yö pöydältään.

Hänen katseensa osui valokuva Mary Janesta ja Harry Osbornista. Peter katsoi kuvaa ja huokaisi, Harry on hänen paras ystävänsä, Harryn isä on menestynyt liikemies, ja pääsyt muutaman kerran kyytiin oikealla limusiinilla, Harry on sanonut, että hänen isä pitää hänestä, ja se on auttanut häntä kovasti.

Mary puolestaan on mukava ja fiksu tyttö, ja oikeastaan Peterin mielestä myös tosi sievä tyttö.

"Voi itkujen itku, en kyllä näe heitä vähään aikaan, toivottavasti he eivät huolestu minusta." Peter ajatteli synkkänä, ja kaikki tuntui taas kurjalta.

"Hei Pete! tule jo! ollan lähdössä!" Mikey komensi tullessaan Peterin huoneeseen.

"Joo mä tulen, ja nimeni on Peter," Peter sanoi närkästyneenä.

"Selvä se pete," Mikey sanoi kiusoittelevasti.

"Sinä senkin!" Peter huusi muka vihaisena, sillä hän tiesi että Mikey tykkäsi härnätä toisia, ja lähti ajamaan veljeään takaa.

"Hei te kaksi! tulkaa jo!" Leo huusi hissin luona, oli aika lähteä lomalle.

* * *

Kymmenen minuttia myöhemmin, koko porukka oli taistelukilvessä, ja matkalla Caseyn mummon mökille.

Casey ja April olivat tietoisia Peterin tilanteesta, he eivät kuitenkaan kyselleet mitään, mutta jossain kohdassa Caseyn oli pakko kysyä, oliko heistä mitään kuvia S.H.I.E.L.D-tukikohdassa.

"Ei, ei ainuttakaan, he eivät tiedä teistä mitään." Peter sanoi.

"Ja hyvä niin," April sanoi huojentuneena.

Ne tiedot mitkä hankit S.H.I.E. ä, niin täytyy sanoa...että he ovat tehneet perusteellista työtä," Don sanoi ja keskittyi ajamiseen.

"Joo..ja kiitos että latasit tiedot Kapteeni Amerikasta, ne tiedot olivat kiintoisia," Leo sanoi Peterille.

"Ole hyvä vain," Peter sanoi mielissään, hän tiesi että hänen veljensä olivat kiinnostuneita, kostajista, ja varsinkin Kapteeni Amerikasta.

Viimein päästiin perille, kaikki astuivat taloon, ja pienellä siivouksella saatin talo puhtaaksi pölyistä.

Jonkin ajan päästä, kilpikonnat ja Peter lähtivät kävelylle.

Ilma oli lämmin vaikka oli jo syksy, puiden lehdet olivat jo vaihtaneet pikkuisen väriä.

"Sää tiedotuksen mukaan, yöllä tulee ensimmäinen pakkanen," Don tiesi.

"Hei Peter, näin että katselit yhtä kuvaa, oliko se, juuri se kuva, jossa on tyttöystäväsi," Mikey kysyi Peteriltä, ja muut veljet nauroivat.

"Ei hän ole minun tyttöystävä!" Peter sanoi naama punaisena, ja veljet nauroivat taas. Peter katui sitä, että oli kertonut veljeillen pitävänsä Mary Janesta.

"No ehkä hän ei ole tyttöystäväsi, mutta melkein hän on," Mikey sanoi hymyillen.

"Niin ei sitä tiedä milloin kuulemme hääkellojen soittoa," Raffaello lisäsi, ja taas Peter punastui niin, että korvia kuumotti. Ja kilpikonnat nauroivat makeasti.

"Nyt saa riittää!" Peter huusi, ja hyökkäsi Raffaellon päälle. Pian koko porukka paini keskenään, ja lopuksi he kierivät suoraan järveen, ja molskis! Suoraan viileään veteen.

"Hyii! kylmää!" Mikey huusi. Kiireesti kilpikonnat ja Peter uivat maihin. Ja rannalla, Peter purskahti nauruun, sillä oikeastaan se oli aika huvittava juttu, ja nauruun yhtyivät hänen veljensä.

* * *

Peter perheineen, ja ystävineen, vietti mukavan viikon maalla. Vaikka Tikku halusikin että hänen poikansa harjoittelisivat Ninjitsua, niin silti heille jäi aikaa myös hauskan pitoon. Pojat kävivät pitkillä kävelyillä, onkimassa järvellä ja kiipeämässä puissa. Väillä Peter auttoi Aprillia ruuan laittamisessa.

Viimeisenä lomapäivänä, tai oikeastaan iltapäivällä, kun koko porukka paistoi nuotiolla vaahtokareja, Casey pyysi että Peter kertoisi, miten hänestä tuli Spider-Man.

"Enkö muka ole kertonut" Peter kummasteli.

"No et...muistaakseni," Casey sanoi päätään raapien.

"Minua taas kiinnostaisi kuulla, miten sinä päädyit S.H.I.E.L.D porukaan," April sanoi.

"No oikeastaan...minä voisin kertoa koko tarinani, jos se sopii?" Peter kysyi, ja kaikille se sopi.

Jatkuu...


	6. Seitien muisto

Peter rupesi kertomaan tarinaansa, kertoessaan, hän hämmästyi hyvin muistaessaan lapsuutensa ajat, jopa pienetkin asiat. Hän kertoi ajasta jolloin hän ei vielä asunut Tikkun ja kilpikonnien kanssa, vaan vanhempiensa kanssa.

"Muistan..no en ihan kaikkea muista aikaa vanhempieni kanssa vietetystä ajasta. Mutta muistan, että vanhempani olivat kivoja, ja yhdessä leikittiin usein piilosta." Peter muisteli.

"Ja ennen kuin edes kunnolla tajusinkaan oli päätynyt Ben-sedän ja May-tädin huostaan, olin kai silloin 5v, mitä itse ymmärsin silloin, että vanhempani olivat kuollet auto onnettomuudessa, itse en muista siitä juuri mitään." Peter jatkoi muisteluaan.

* * *

Peter muisti, kuinka hänen setänsä ja tätinsä, välittivät hänestä paljon. Hän muisti oikein hyvin sen illan..kun rosvot tunkeutuivat heidän taloonsa, ja Peterin piti karata.

"Muista...että joku ajoi minua takaa, mutta onnistuin eksyttämään hänet, piilouduin sivukujaan, ja aloin siellä itkeä, en tiedä miten kauan oli siellä. mutta siten tapasin Mestari Tikkun." Peter sanoi ja alkoi muistella sitä.

Peter istui pimeällä Kujala, aivan yksin ja peloissaan. Kesken itkun hän kuuli jonkun tulevan, Peter pelästyi, sillä hän luuli rosvon löytäneen hänet. Mutta paikalle tulikin iso rotta, rotta katsoi ihmeissään Peteriä, rotalla oli kädessään muovikassi, jossa oli ruokaa.

"Hei pikkuinen, missä ovat vanhempasi?" rotta kysyi.

"He ovat kuolleet," Peter sanoi, ja kertoi mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Voi sinua, muistatko missä asut?" rotta kysyi.

"En...en muista," Peter sanoi ja alkoi taas itkeä.

"Älä itke poika, tule kanssani, minä voin auttaa sinua," rotta sanoi ystävällisesti, ja otti Peterin reppu selkään, yhdessä he laskeutuivat viemäreihin.

"Minä olen Tikku, entä mikä on sinun nimesi?" Tikku kysyi.

"Peter," Peter sanoi, ja tunsi olonsa reipaamaksi.

Tikku vei Peterin viemäreihin, ja sieltä omaan asuntoonsa, Peter hämmästyi nähdessään neljä kilpikonna lasta, Tikku esitteli poikansa, ja tarjosi kaikille syötävää. Aterian aikana Tikku kertoi Peterille osittain heidän tarinansa.

Loppukusi Tikku pisti Peterin ja kilpikonnat nukkumaan.

Aamulla Peter leikki kilpikonnien kanssa, pojat kertoivat, että Tikku ei ollut vain heidän Isä, vaan myös Sensei, ja hän opetti heille ninjitsua.

"Siistiä!" Peter sanoi innoissaan.

"Niin meistäkin," Mikey sanoi ylpeänä.

Juuri silloin Tikku tuli paikalle, hän oli selvittämässä, missä Peter asui, ja nyt hänellä oli huonoja uutisia...tai oikeastaan surullisia uutisia.

"Peter...minulla on kerrottavaa, Setäsi ja Tätisi on kuollut, ne rosvot...no olen pahoillani," Tikku sanoi varovasti, ja katsoi huolissaan Peteriä.

Peterin huulet alkoivat vavista, tämä ei voinut olla totta. Peter tunsi olevansa aivan yksin, ja alkoi itkeä. Kilpikonnat seurasivat sivusta, ja heitäkin rupesi itkettämään, kun kerran Peterkin alkoi itkeä.

Tikku rauhoitteli poikiaan, ja otti Peterin syliinsä.

"Kas niin Peter, hyss hyss, tiedän että sinua surettaa ja pelottaa, mutta älä ole huolissasi, saat jäädä luoksemme asumaan, tästä eteenpäin, olet minun poikani, ja Kilpikonnat ovat sinun veljiäsi." Tikku kuiskasi hellästi.

Niitä sanoja Peter ei unohtanut koskaan, hän oli hyvin kiitollinen Mestari Tikkulle, ja niin hän jäi asumaan Tikkun ja kilpikonnien luokse.

* * *

"Ensimmäiset kolme päivää olivat minulle vähän vaikeita, piti oppia tottumaan asumaan viemäreissä, hajuun en tahtonut millään tottua, ja muutenkin minua pelotti asua viemäreissä. Ja välillä tunsin itseni yksinäiseksi ja erilaiseksi, eli tuntui kun en olisi sopinut Tikkun ja kilpikonnien perheeseen." Peter muisteli, ja katseli hetken nuotiota.

Siten Peter huokaisi ja jatkoi tarinaansa...

* * *

"No eräänä päivänä, kävelin yksinään viemäreissä, en muista miksi niin tein, mutta pian huomasin olevani eksynyt, ja olisin mennyt paniikin, ellei Leo olisi löytänyt minua." Peter sanoi ja muisteli tapahtunut.

"Peter, miksi lähdit pois kotiluolasta?" Leo kysyi.

" halusin olla yksin, on ikävä tätiä ja setää, ja olen niin yksin," Peter sanoi itku kurkussa.

"Et sinä ole yksin, sinulla on Mestari Tikku, minut, ja kolme veljeä, et sinä ole yksin, ikinä," Leonardo sanoi, ja opasti Peterin kädestä pitäen kotiin, Peteristä se tuntui hyvältä, Leo toi hänelle turvallisen olon.

Raphael, Donatello ja Michelangelo ryntäsivät, Leon ja Peterin luokse.

"Hei Pete, missä olet ollut?" Mikey kysyi.

"En ole Pete," Peter mutisi.

"Mikey, älä ole ilkeä, Peter harhaili yksinään, koska luuli ettei hän kuulu tänne," Leo moiti veljeään.

"Hei! sinä kyllä kuulut tänne, olet meidän veli!" Rap huudahti.

"Niin juuri," Don ja Mikey säestivät.

Sen kuulessan, Peter tiesi ettei hän todellakaan ollut yksin. Ja ajan kuluessa, hän tottui viemäriin, ja melkein hän jopa luuli, että hänenkin kuului piilotella. Samalla tavalla kuin veljiensäkin.

10 vuotta kului, ja Peter vartti 15 vuottiaaksi, siihen mennessä hän oli oppinut Ninjitsu taidon, ja oppinut liikkumaan viemäreissä, ja saanut jopa silmä lasit, niiden käyttäminen toi joskus vaikeuksia ninja liikkeiden kanssa.

* * *

Peter kertoi, että hän oli voittanut kerran tietokilpailussa,palkintona oli pääsyn erääseen tiedenäyttelyyn, siellä häntä puri radioaktiivinen hämähäkki.  
"Se kyllä sattui, mutta hämähäkin vaikutukset, vaikuttivat vasta seuraavana aamuna." Peter muisteli.

"En kyllä unohda sitä aamua koskaan," Don keskeytti.

"En minäkään," Peter naurahti, ja jatkoi kertomustaan.

* * *

"Ensin huomasi, että pystyin näkemään ilman silmälaseja, ja pian huomasin että pystyin kiipeämään seinissä, ja siitä syntyi melkoinen meteli." Peter sanoi ja hymyili muistellessaan, kuinka Mikey oli huutanut muita katsomaan kumma, kun hän oli kiivennyt seinille.

"Ja jonkin ajanpäästä, tajusin että minulla oli yli-inhimilliset refleksit, ja että minulla oli myös hämähäkkivaistot. Don tutki verenkiertoani, ja totesi että minulla oli hämähäkin DNA:ta. Olin aluksi hämmästynyt siitä, mutta siten keksin tehdä seitivehkeen, jolla pystyi ampumaan tahmeaa seitiä, erikois aineella, Don vähäsen auttoi." Peter kertoi.

Peter kertoi myös suuniteleen monenlaisia hämähäkki asuja, kunnes viimein onnistui tekemään, täydellisen hämähäkki asun.

* * *

"Aatelin...että puku toisi uusille kyvyilleni, oikeata asenneta, mutta edelleenkin käytin ninja taitojani." Peter selitti.

"Paripäivää totuttelin uusin voimiini, ja aloin hallita niitä, vaikka niiden kanssa olikin välillä ongelmia," Peter muisteli.

"Ensin en tiennyt mitä tekisin näillä voimilla, mutta eräänä iltana kun liikuin yksin syrjä kujilla, hämähäkki asu ylläni. liikuin seitien varassa, ja silloin näin poliiseja etsimässä varasta." Peter sanoi, ja Casey ja April kuuntelivat entistäkin kiinnostuneina.

* * *

Peter pääti tutkia tilanneta, ja hän löysi rosvon piilossa roskisten takana.

"Huomasin että se rosvo oli sama, joka oli hyökännyt tätini ja setäni taloon, muiden rosvojen kanssa. Silloin päätin kostaa, kävin sen rosvon kimppuun, mutta juuri kun olin aikeissani antaa rosvolle kovan selkäsaunan, niin tajusin...että se oli hyödytöntä. En saisi tätiäni ja setääni sillä tavalla takaisin, ja kosto ei hyödyttäisi mitään. Ja muistin hyvin mitä Ben-setä oli joskus sanonut, Suuri voima tuo suuren vastuun, nyt ymmärsin mitä se tarkoitti. Joten sidoin rosvon kiinni seitillä, ja pakenin paikalta, juuri kun poliisit tulivat paikalle." Peter piti pienen tauon, kuivatakseen silmiään, ja jatkoi taas.

"Palatessani kotiin, päätin käyttää kykyjäni hyvään, taistellakseen rikollisuutta vastaan, ja otin nimekseni Spider-Man. Ja vaikka Tikku ei ensin sallinut päätöstäni, hän lopulta antoi minun yrittää, mutta vain sillä ehdolla, että en koskaan saa käytää kykyjäni väärin.

Muutamassa viikossa, New yorki alkoi tuntea minut,Spider-Man, seinissä kiipeävä sankari, ja kaikki oli melko hyvin. Jotkut olivat ystäviäni, jotkut taas ei, ja vihollisia riitti. Mutta siitä huolimatta, en jättänyt varjoissa elämistä.

Asiat olisivat sujuneet ihan hyvin, ellei Nick Fury olisi kerran tullut läksyttämään minua, kun yksi tehtävä onnistui ihan hyvin, lukuun otamata pientä kaaosta, jonka olin tietämättä aiheuttanut. Nick Fury...hän tarjosi minulle koulutusta, jotta olisin parempi sankari, ensin kieltäydyin, sillä en halunnut hänen sekaantuvan asioihini, mutta lopulta muutin mieleni. Varsinkin kun hän paljasti, että hän tiesi kuka olin, ja hän myös tiesi yllättävän paljon minusta, paitsi sen että asuin Mutantti rottan ja neljän mutantti kilpikonnan kanssa. En vieläkään tiedä, miten hän sai selville kuka oli, mutta ei sillä nyt ole väliä." Peter kertoi ja piti taas tauon.

* * *

"Muistan sen kuin eilisen, en olisi uskonut että ajot tehdä S.H.I.E. ä töitä, ja että pääsit kouluun, sillä se Nick tarjosi sulle mahdollisuuden päästä kouluun." Mikey sanoi.

"Niin...ja vaikka ensin vastustin asiaa, päätin lopulta kuitenkin...että Peterin pitää saada olla muiden ihmisten seurassa," Tikku lisäsi.

"Joo...ja minun piti luvata, että en kerro kenellekään, Kilpikonnista tai Tikkusta. Mutta...loput te tiedättekin." Peter lopetti kertomuksen.

"Vau! se oli aika pitkä, ja kiintoisa tarina, nyt tuntuu kuin ymmärtäisin sinua paremmin nyt," Casey sanoi, ja April oli samaa mieltä.

* * *

 **Tämä oli pitkä ja vaikea luku, toivon sen olevan hyvä.**


	7. Hämähäkki varjostus,

Myöhemmin, kun kaikki olivat mennet nukumaan, Peter makasi sängyllään, ja muisteli lapsuuttaan.

Leon kanssa hän liikkui paljon viemäreissä, tutkien joka kolon, ja yhdessä he harjoittelivat ninja taitoja.

Donin kanssa, hän usein tutki kemia kirjaa, ja muita kiintoisia tiede kirjoja, joita Tikku oli onnistunut hankimaan heille. Donin kanssa hän opi niin paljon uusia asioita.

Raph... hänen kanssa, tuli usein tapeltua, mutta he myös leikkivät paljon yhdessä, varsinkin seuraa johtajaa.

Ja Mikey, hänen kanssa Peter sai nauraa monet naurut, yhdessä he lukivat sarjakuvia, ja katselivat televisiota.

Ja mitä mestari Tikkun tuli, niin mikään ei Peteristä ollut niin ihanaa, kuin se, että sai halata mestari Tikkua, ja kuulla hänen viisaita sanoja.

"Niin...Kilpikonnien kanssa, opin elämään viemäreissä, ja varjoissa, yhdessä me leikittiin, ja vietimme paljon aikaa yhdessä, he ovat minun veljiäni. Ja Tikku on mestarini että Isä." Peter ajatteli hymyillen, ja lopulta hän vaipui uneen.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna, Peter perheineen ja ystävineen, palasivat New yorkin.

Peter piti matalaa profiilia, samoin myös kilpikonnat. Peter auttoi perhettään kotiaskareissa, ja harjoitteli ahkerasti ninjan liikkeitä. Hän pelasi videopelejä Mikeyn kanssa,

Raphlin kanssa hän painiskeli, Donin kanssa, hän teki tutkimuksia, ja paranteli kilpikonna välineistöä.

Leon kanssa hän meditoi, ja Tikkun kanssa hän joi teetä, ja jutteli kaiken laista mieleen painuvaa. Ja kun Peterille jäi aikaa, hän luki läksyjä.

"Vaikka en voikaan mennä kouluun, voin silti jatkaa läksyjen lukemista. Peter tuumi itsekseen.

* * *

Kolme päivää myöhemmin, Koulussa Harry Osborn ja Mary Jane, ihmettelivät kovasti Peterin poissa oloa.

"Kuulin kyllä, että Peter on kipeä, mutta kuinka kauan hän mahtaa olla?" Harry tuumi, ja katsoi Marya.

"En tiedä, mutta kovassa kuumeessa hän taitaa olla, kun häntä ei ole näkynyt, mutta toivottavasti, hän ei jää muista jälkeen." Mary sanoi.

Luke Cage ( Power Man,) ja Daniel Rand,( Iron Fist,)kuulivat mitä Harry ja Mary olivat sanoneet.

"Voi ei, meidän on löydettävä Peter, muut alkavat tulla jo epäluulosiksi." Luke kuiskasi.

"Nii-in. mutta emme tiedä missä hän on, kun emme ole löytäneet häntä mistään." Daniel muistutti.

Spider-man tiimi, oli etsinyt Spaider-mania joka puolelta kaupunkia, mutta kukaan ei löytänyt häntä, eikä kukaan tiennyt hänen olin paikkaa. Jopa kostajatkin olivat yrittäneet etsiä Spaider-manin, mutta turhaan.

Myöhemmin, S.H.I.E.L.D-tukikohdassa. White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist ja Power Man. Neuvottelivat Nick Furyn kanssa.

"Mihin kumman se nero on kadonnut? hän kadonnut kuin maan neltävänä." Nova sanoi.

"Niin onko hän kenties paenut koko kaupunkista?" Power Man tuumi.

"En tiedä, mutta yksi on varmaa, Spider-man ja ne otukset, liityvät yhteen, sillä niitäkään ei ole näkynyt." Fury sanoi.

"Hei! muistin juuri! Peterillä on ollut usein tapana mennä, erääseen pitzza paikkaan, ken ties löydämme sieltä vihjeen, missä Spider-Man asuu." sanoi White Tiger, ja muut katsoivat häntä yllättyneinä.

"Hyvä idea, mutta miksi et keksinyt sitä aikaisemmin?" Nova valitti. Ja salaisesti häntä harmitti, ettei itse keksinyt sitä.  
"Ei sillä väliä, menkää ja kerätkää tietoa." Fury komensi.

Kymmenen minutia myöhemmin, Peterin ystävät, sivili asussaan. Menivät pitkä viiksisen pitzza paikan omistajan juttusille.

"Aaaa! tervetuloa nuoret, miten voin palvella?" kysyi viksinen mies hymy suin.

"Päivää, kysyisimme, tunneteko Peter parkerin?" Ava kysyi kohteliaasti.

"Toki nuori neiti, Peter käy usein tällä, ostamassa minulta neljä tai viisi pitzza, tai siten iso perhe pitzza perhealeen." mies sanoi ja siveli viiksiään.

Toiset olivat yllättyneitä tällaisesta vastauksesta.

" Noo...onko häntä näkynyt tällä? etsimme häntä, hän on meidän ystävä?" Ava sanoi ja yritti salata jännitystään.

"No ei, valitan, en ole nähnyt häntä vähään aikaan. Joskus hän käy myös kiinalaisessa tai japanilaisessa ravintolassa. Tiedän, koska hänellä on joskus kassi mukana, kiinalaista tai japanilaista ruokaa." Mies sanoi.

"Kiitos, olit meille suureksi avuksi." Ava vastasi kohteliaasti. Ja niin tämä keskustelun jälkeen, Ava ystävineen,menivät sivu kujalle, ja raportoivat asiasta Furylle.

"Se mitä kerroitte, niin myönnän olevani ymmälläni, tietojeni mukaan Spider-Manilla ei ole perhettä, ja silti hän syö perhe pitzza," Fury sanoi radio puhelimen välityksellä.

"Joo, enkä kyllä usko, että Spaider-man, pystyisi syömään ison annoksen pitzza. Nova sanoi.

"Kerrankin olen kanssasi samaa mieltä." White Tiger sanoi.

"En olisi uskonut, että Peter tykkää syödä kiinalaista, tai japanilaista ruokaa. Power Man totesi.

"No nyt kun tiedämme, että Peter käy tällä päin, niin ehdotan, että jäämme odottamaan häntä. Kenties voimme seurata häntä piilo paikkaan, kun hän seuraavan kerran hakee ruokaa." Iron Fist ehdoti.

"Älä ole hölmö, ties vaika siinä menisi viikko, ennen kuin hän ilmestyy." Nova huomautti.

"Tiedän, mutta tämä on paras johtolanka, minkä olemme saaneet."Iron Fist puolusteli, ja muidenkin oli pakko myöntää, että muutakaan vaihto ehtoja ei ollut.

"Pysykää piilossa, ja kun Spider-Man tulee, niin varjostakaa häntä, älkää antako hänen huomata teittä, ja muistakaa tämä: Spider-Manillä, on hämähäkki vaistot, hän saattaa havaita teidät." Fury sanoi, ja muut lupasivat tehdä parhaansa.

Tällä välin Peter ilmoitti lähtevänsä ruokaa hakemaan, Tikku oli heti sitä vastaan.

* * *

"Ei poikani, sinä pysyt tällä, April voi tuoda meille ruokaa." Tikku sanoi.

"joo, mutta minun on pakko päästä ihmisten ilmoille, tai sekoan. Sensei, pyydän, lupaan olla varovainen." Peter aneli. Lopulta Tikku antoi luvan hänen mennä.

Ensin Peter kävi hakemassa kuusi riisipallo rasiaa, ja siten Peter meni suosiki pitzza paikkaan, tietämättä, että hänen ystävänsä olivat nurkan takana vahdissa.

"Hyvä juttu, meillä kävi hyvä tuuri." Nova sanoi tyytyväisenä.

"Muistakaa, emme saa paljastua," White Tiger sanoi.

Peter tilasi kaksi pannupitzza, toinen tonnikalalla ja katkaravuilla, ja toinen tupla peperoonilla ja chilillä, ja herkkusienillä.  
Sen lisäksi hän tilasi pekoni oliivi ananas pitzzan. Peter hiukan hermostui, kun hän kuuli, että hänen ystävänsä, olivat käyneet, kyselemässä hänestä.

"Paras olla varuillaan." Peter tuumi itsekseen.

Heti kun pitzzat olivat valmiita, Peter alkoi kävellä kotiin.

Peter käveli pitkin katua, iso kantamus mukanaan, eikä huomannut että häntä seurattiin, Peterin "Ystävät" seurasivat häntä, mutta pysyivät hyvän välimatkaa. Juuri kun Peter oli aikeissaan, kääntyä sivu kujalle, mikä johtaisi hänet kotipesälle, niin hämähäkki vaisto heräsi.

"Hei mitä nyt? hämähäkki vaisto hälytys, mutta missä?" Peter ajatteli itsekseen, ja pysähtyi, hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, ja ehti vilauksen nähdä "Ystävistään," jotka piiloutuivat pysähtyneen auton taakse.

"Ei voi olla totta, Tikku oli oikeassa, oli tyhmää lähteä hakemaan ruokaa, nyt täytyy harhauttaa heitä." Peter tuumi, ja kulki nyt toista reittiä, ja hän käveli oikein reippaasti eteenpäin.

"No voi hämähäkit ja sen serkut, hän hoksasi meidät," Nova sähisi.

"Äkkiä perään," White Tiger komensi. Ja niin taka-ajajat, seurasivat Peteriä, joka käveli kiireesti eteenpäin, ja yritti eksytää heidät.

Juuri kun he olivat saavutamaisillan Peterin, niin tämä katosi ihmis joukon kohdalla, kun piti ylittää katua. Ja heti kun he pääsivät ihmisruuhkasta eroon, niin Peteriä ei näkynyt missään.

"Kivaa...nyt kyllä Nick Fury suuttuu." Nova valitti närkästyneenä. Homma oli mennyt pahasti poskelleen.

He eivät tienneet, että Peter oli mennyt sivu kadulle, ja sieltä hän oli löytänyt avoinna olevan viemäri luukun, ja mennyt sitä kauta viemäreihin. Heti kun hän oli varma siitä, ettei kukaan seurannut häntä. Hän uskalsi taas rentoutua.

"Huhh! se oli liian lähellä," Peter tuumi, ja riensi kotiinm olisi ollut ikävää, jos ruoka olisi jäähtynyt.

 **Anteeksi, että saitte odottaa jatkoa, on ollut kirjoitus idea pulmia, saa antaa kommentteja, ja jos on ideoita tai ehdotuksia tarinaan, otetaan ne vastaan.**


	8. En voi jatkaa näin osa1

Kotona Peter kertoi perheelleen, mitä oli vähällä käydä.

"Okei, alan huolestua, jos ystäväsi, jatkavat etsimistäsi, et voi kohta ollenkaan mennä ulos." Leo sanoi, kun hän ja muu Peterin perhe istui ruokapöydässä,

"Sitä minäkin aatelin, mutta en voi koko aikaa olla piilossa, minun on välillä päästävä muiden ihmisten ilmoille, tai sekoan." Peter sanoi.

"Kuule Peter veliseni, oletko koskaan halunnut itsellesi normaalia perhettä?" Don kysyi. Ja kaikki katsoivat uteliaina Peteriä, mitä hän vastaisi Donin kysymykseen.

Peter hymyili,

"Ei Don, minun kotini on siellä missä perheenikin, ei se minua haittaa, vaikka minulla on hyvin erikoinen perhe, en välitä siitä, olen ollut aina kiitolinen siitä että olen yksi perheen jäsen tällä. Jotten olen onnellinen teidän kanssanne, vaikka elämämme onkin vaikeaa välillä, ja vaarojakin. Silti olen onnellinen tällä." Peter sanoi rehellisesti.

Sen kuultuaan, kilpikonnat olivat siitä hyvin iloisia, varsinkin Tikku, hän oli jo hiukan pelännyt, että Peter ei halua enää asua viemäreissä, heidän kassan.

Myöhemmin illalla, Peter ja kilpikonnat katselivat elokuvaa, se oli jännitys elokuva, mikä onneksi päätyi ihan hyvin.

"Huh! vähän liiankin jännä elokuva," Mikey sanoi huojentuneena, kun leffa päätyi hyvin.

"Joo, jätti heinäsirkan hyökkäys, vähäsen liioiteltua," Peter totesi.

" Asiasta toiseen, en ole varmaan kiitänyt sinua siitä, kun latasit tiedot Kapteeni Amerikasta." Don sanoi yhtäkkiä.

"Kyllä olet, jo kymmentä kertaa," Peter sanoi nauraen.

"Ai joo, en voi sille mitään, Kapteeni Amerikka on huippu hyvä." Don sanoi nolona.

"Niin juuri, hän puolusti Amerikan kunnia," Leo sanoi ihaillen.

"Hän on tosi kähee mies, tosi ihmeellistä että hän on vielä tällä," Mikey säesti.

"No totta puhuakseni, jos saisin tavata jonkun Kostajista, niin haluan tavata Iron Manin, olisi tosi siistiä, jos voisin tavata hänet," Don haaveili.

"No mä haluan tavata, Hulkin, tahtoisin kunnon paini vastuksen," Raph sanoi virnistellen.

"En usko että selviäisit siitä, Hulk tekisi susta kilpikonna sosetta," Peter sanoi.

"Ai jaa?" Raph sanoi ja heiti Peteriä tyynyllä. Pian koko poruka aloitti hurjan tyyny sodan, jonka Tikku lopetti, komentamalla pojat ulos.

"Jos teillä on noin paljon energiaa, menkää siis ulos, mutta olkaa varovaisia, älkää antako paljastaa itseänne." Tikku sanoi.

"Kyllä Mestari Tikku, me olan varovaisia." Leo sanoi, ja niin he menivät pinnalle.

Pian pojat hyppivät New yorkin katoilla, ja antoivat taskuvarkaille kyytiä. Yhden kerran ninjatkin ahdistelivat heitä, mutta voittajaksi selvisi ninja kilpikonnat ja Peter.

Peter oli pukeutunut vihreään trikovaateseen, ja ruskeaan otsanauhaan, Peter ehkä näytti sen kanssa hassulta, mutta Peter käytti tätä pukua silloin tällöin, kun oli aika ninjalla.

Jonkin aikaa, he hyppelivät siellä ja tällä, ja he alkoivat suunitella mennä kotiin.

"En halua ottaa sitä riskiä, että S.H.I.E.L.D. hyppää jostakin esiin," Peter sanoi, ja kuvitteli mielessään, saavansa kärpäslätkästä takamukseen.

"Ei huolta pikkuveli, ei ne meitä kiinni saa," Raph uhiteli.

Mutta silloin, Kapteeni Amerikka ja Nick Fury ilmestyivät, kuin tyhjästä, heidän eteen.

"Voi ei!" Peter parahti, hän ymmärsi että he etsivät häntä, ja olivat nyt löytäneet hänet, kilpikonnien seurassa. Kilpikonnat ottivat heti taistelu asennon.

"Uskaltakaakin tulla lähemmäs," Leo sanoi sähisi.

"Rauha! emme halua tapella, vaan puhua." Nick Fury sanoi ja piti molemmat kädet selvästi esillä, näyttääkseen ettei heillä ollut mitään juonia mielessä.

Jatkuu.


	9. En voi jatkaa näin osa2

"Rauha! emme halua tapella, vaan puhua." Nick Fury sanoi ja piti molemmat kädet selvästi esillä, näyttääkseen ettei heillä ollut mitään juonia mielessä.

"Niin kuin mistä muka?" Raphael sanoi pistävästi.

" Haluamme vain selitystä tälle kaikkelle," Kapteeni Amerikka sanoi.

"Niin... Peter, olet meille selityksen velkaa, ja haluan tietää keitä nämä otukset ovat," Fury sanoi.

Peter katsoi veljiään, ja nämä katsoivat häntä.

"En voi jatkaa näin, nyt on tehtävä päätös," Peter ajatteli, ja piti veljiensä kanssa pikapalaverin. Siten hän kääntyi Furyin päin.

"Okei, kuunnelkaa... tavataan huomenna iltapäivänä, kolmen aikaan, Kostajien päämajassa. Niin saatte tietää mitä haluatte tietää. Mutta...jos meitä ei näy viiteen mennessä, se tarkoittaa että emme halua kertoa mitään," Peter sanoi.

"Niin, ja silloin te ette saa enään ahdistella meitä, vaan saate jättää meidät rauhaan," Leo lisäsi.

"Sovittu," Fury sanoi, sillä hän ymmärsi, että muuten he eivät suostuisi yhteis työhön.

"Mutta entä sinä Peter, tuletko takaisin hommin?" hän tiedusteli.

"En tiedä, katsotaan nyt." Peter vastasi, ja niin hän ja hänen veljensä jatkoivat matkaansa, ja katosivat yön pimeyteen.

"Luuletko heidän tulevan?" Kapteeni Amerikka kysyi.

"En ole varma, en yhtään," Fury tunnusti.

Kotona Tikku ei ilahtunut uutisista, mutta hänkin myönsi että näin ei voinut jatkua enään, hän rupesi tarkaan miettimään poikiensa kanssa, siitä mitä nyt oli tehtävä.

Pitäisikö heidän kertoa, vai ei? Mennä vai ei? Siinä iso pulma, niin paljon riskejä, se oli sama kuin olisi kävellyt suoraan sudenkitaan. Mutta mitä vaihto ehtoja heillä oli? Oli heillä yksi, mutta kannattiko vain perääntyä? kertoa heille koko tarina? Vai olisiko parempi vain olla menemättä? Tätä kaikkea he miettivät ja miettivät, myöhään yöhön.

Seuraavana iltapäivänä, Kostajien kartanossa, odotettiin suurella jännityksellä, eritys vieraita, jos nyt he edes tulivat.

Kostajien olohuoneessa, kaikki olivat paikalla, Kostajat, Nick Fury, ja Spider-Man ryhmän jäsenet.

Kaikki olivat hyvin jännittyneitä.

"Mitä jos he eivät tule?" Power Man kysyi rikkoen painostavan hiljaisuuden.

"Sitten...emme enään yritä saada heistä tietoa, niin on sovittu," Fury sano lyhyesti.

"Äh! tyhmää! Mikä sitä Peter-ääliötä vaivaa?" Nova mesosi.

"Älä viitsi olla ilkeä, se ei auta yhtään," White Tiger torui.

"Noh noh, olkaa nyt kunnolla, meillä kaikilla on hermot kireällä, mutta tuittuileminen, ei auta asiaa," Iron Man sanoi rauhoitellen.

"Totta, saa nähdä miten tässä käy," White Tiger totesi.

Kymmenen minutia myöhemmin, J.A.R.V.I.S. Ilmoiti että Peter ja hänen viisi kaveriaan oli saapunut.

"Viisi kaveria?" Nova ihmetteli, ja kaikki muutkin ihmetteli, sillä he olivat odottaneet vain neljä Peterin kaveria.

Niin...loppujen lopuksi, Peter perheineen, oli päättäneet tula tapaamis paikalle, sillä tämä oli ainoa keino, päättää tämä, ja suurin syy oli myös se, ettei Peterin tarvinnut enään kärsiä tästä.

Kilpikonnat olivat hyvin vakuuttuneita, nähdessään Kostajien asunnon, mutta kaikki olivat kyllä jännittyneitä, sillä tässä tulisi se iso ratkaisu, miten kaikki tulisi päätymään, hyvin vaiko huonosti.

Peter kulki edellä, näyttäen tietä, sillä hän oli ennenkin käynyt Kostajien luona. Kun he pääsivät perillä kaikki tujotivat toisiaan, ja oli hetken hiljaista.

"No niin, tässä olemme, saanen esitellä minun salainen perheeni," Peter sanoi juhlavasti. Tuli taas hiljaista.

"Näyttää siltä, että meillä on paljon puhuttavaa." Nick Fury sanoi lopulta. Hän oli odottanut näkevänsä taas neljä kilpikonna, jotka olivat vaivannet häntä jo pitkään, mutta ei osannut odottaa tapaavansa iso rotta. Eikä hän osannut odottaa sitä, että Peterillä oli kuin olikin perhe.

Kilpikonnat olivat koko ajan varuillaan, mutta Tikku oli tyynen rauhallinen, hän ei havainnut tai aistinut mitään vaaraa.

"Niin uskon minäkin, meillä on totisesti paljon puhuttavaa." Tikku sanoi tyynesti.


	10. Kaikki selviää

**Anteeksi että olette saaneet odottaa jatkoa, minun piti kirjoittaa viime viikolla, mutta on ollut vähän idea pulaa. Enkä ole myöskään jaksanut kirjoitella. No tämä on nyt minun kymmenes luku tämän tarinan kanssa. Upeaa vai mitä?**

 **kiitän kaikkia jotka ovat lukeneet tätä tarinaa, ja muitakin minun tarinoitani, arvostan sitä. Jos olette ihmetellen, miksi minun tarinassa ei ole rumia sanoja, niin en tykää niistä, mieluummin minä kirjoitan lievää tekstiä.**

 **Ja pahoittelen kirjoitus virheistä, toivottavasti ne eivät ole kauheasti häirinnet. No nyt jatkuu tämä tarina, mutta jatkosta en ole varma, en ole vielä keksinyt jatkoa tälle. Voitte antaa ideoita.**

* * *

"Selvä, tulkaa istumaan." Iron Man sanoi kohteliaasti Mestari Tikkulle, ja opasti hänet ja kilpikonnat sohvalle. Kilpikonnat seisoivat mieluusti, mutta Tikku istui sohvalle.

Peter istui Tikkun viereen, ja muut taas kerääntyivät heidän ympärille.  
Iron Man, kapteeni Amerikka, Nick Fury, toimivat puhemiehinä.

"Niin luulen että on hyvä esitellä perheeni, Tässä on Mestari Tikku, minun Isä, ja tässä ovat veljeni: Leonardo, Raffaello, Donatello, ja Michelangelo," Peter sanoi ja osoitti jokaista erikseen.

"Kas...veljiesi nimet, ovat renessanssi taiteilioden nimet." White Tiger huomautti.

"Niin ovat," Leo sanoi lyhyesti.

Ja niin alkoi selittely, Tikku alkoi kertoa heidän tarinaansa, hän kertoi Hamato Yoshista, ja silppurista. Hän kertoi miten hänestä ja kilpikonnista tuli mutantteja, ja kuinka hän oli löytänyt Peterin.

"Sen jälkeen Peter, on asunut luonamme, ja hän on ollut tärkeä osa perhettämme." Tikku sanoi, ja Peter punastu vähäsen. Tikku myös selitti miksi Peterin piti kähveltää tärkeitä tietoja kilpikonnista, ja Spider-Manistä.

"Meillä on paljon vihollisia, jos joku vihollisistamme saisi käsiinsä nuo tiedot, niin hän pystyisi saamaan selville piilopaikkamme, tai käyttämään hyväkseen sen tiedon, että Peter on Spider-Man, sillä olisi vakavat seuraukset." Tikku selitti.

"Käy kyllä järkeen," White Tiger totesi mietteliäästi, ja moni muukin joka oli kuunlelut Tikkua tarkasti, sai uuta ajattelemisen aihetta.

"Mutta miksi otitte myös minun tietoni?" Kapteeni Amerikka kysyi.

" No minä voin selittää, se oli tarkoitus olla hämäystä, mutta sen lisäksi, veljeni ovat jo pitkän aikaa kiinnostuneet sinusta." Peter seliti, ja nyt oli kilpikonnien vuoro punastua.

"Ai?" sanoi Kapteeni Amerika yllättyneenä. Ja muutkin Kostajan ryhmä oli yhtä yllättyneitä.

"Niin, olemme jo pitkän aikaa, tahtoneet tavata sinut ja muut Kostajat, samoin olemme halunnet tavata Peterin ystävät." Leonardo sanoi ja katsoi tutkivasti Peterin nuoria ystäviä.

"Niin...ja nyt kun tiedätte meistä, niin olen siitä huolissani, näen kyllä että olette kunnon ihmisiä, mutta silti, voimmeko luotaa siihen, että ette aiheuta meille harmia, ettekä anna meitä vihollisillemme ilmi." Tikku sanoi raskasti huokaisten.

Nick Fury, joka oli ollut koko keskustelun ajan hiljaa, mieti ja punnitsi tarkoin, kaikkea sitä mitä oli kuulut. Ja tässä ilmeisesti koetettiin luottamuksen hakemista. Hän nousi tuolista, ja katsoi Tikkua.

"Ole huoleti Mestari Tikku, minä takaan sen, että kukaan meistä ei ole teille uhka, nyt kun tiedän että te ette ole mikään uhka, niin luulen...että voimme auttaa toinen toisiamme." Fury sanoi juhlavasti.

"Ja minä myös vakuutan, että yksikään Kostajista, ei aiheuta teille harmeja." Iron Man lisäsi.

Joten kaikki oli nyt hyvin...vai voiko olla? Kuka tietää, mutta ainakin Peter oli hyvillään siitä, että hänen perheensä salaisuus oli taas kunnossa, vaikka se oli nyt pääsyt vuotamaan, mutta vieläkään ei oltu selvillä vesillä, oli paljon puhuttavaa, ja selvittävää. Sillä hänen oli hoidettava keskeiset asiat, ystäviensä kanssa, ja kaiken muun kanssa.

 _JATKUU..._


	11. Paremmin kuin hyvin

Peter köhi pari kertaa, ja katsoi Nick Furyia, Nova, White Tigeriä, Iron Fista ja Power Mania.

"Niin olen tielle anteeksi velkaa, olen pahoillani että olen aiheuttanut huolta ja ihmetystä, mutta en halunnut olla mikään petturi, mutta minun oli autettava perhettäni." Peter sanoi nolona.

"Kaikki on nyt hyvin, nyt kun tiedämme miksi varastit ne salaiset tiedot, niin ei sinun tarvitse pyydellä anteeksi." Iron Fist sanoi kaikkien puolesta. Ja toiset olivat samaa mieltä.

"Olet taas tervetullut Joukoomme, mutta minua kiinnostaisi tietää, miten onnistuit karkaamaan takaa-ajajia?" Furyi kysyi.

"Helposti, kuten Tikku kertoi, niin me asumme viemäreissä, minä siis pakenin viemäriluukun kautta." Peter vastasi hymyillen.

"No niinpä tietenkin." Nova vastasi, ja pudisteli huvittuneena päätään. Sillä kukaan ei kyllä olisi tuota hoksannut.

Tuon jälkeen kaikki oli hyvin, asiat saatiin selvitetyksi. Ja seuraavana päivänä, Peter palasi kouluun.

Harry ja Mary, olivat iloisia nähdessään Peterin, Peter sai toiset kiinni opinnoissa. Peter huomasi että salaisuuden paljastuttua, hänen elämänsä oli helpottunut entistä hyvin.

Sillä nyt hän pystyi paremmin tasapainoilemaan koulun, perheen ja Spider-Man hommien välillä. Joten asiat olivat nyt loistavasti, ja kuka tietää mitä seikkailuja se toisi tullessaan.

 **Ja tähän päätän tämän tarinan, kiitos kaikille lukioille.**


	12. Huomio kaikki!

**Jos olet tykännyt tästä tarinasta, niin se on kiva juttu, olen pari kertaa miettinyt jatkoa tälle, en ole varma vielä siitä, kirjoittaisinko siitä jatkoa.**

 **Mutta jos on ideoita tai ehdotuksia, niin otan kyllä vastaan. Ja jos on jotain huomautettavaa niin siitä vain. Ja kiitos vielä kaikille lukioille.**


End file.
